Full Circle
by P.A1
Summary: What if Parker knew nothing of the center's dealings, and Lyle was....well read on. If I get enough reviews I'll post some more if not I'll keep writing it but won't waste the space of posting it. Hope u like it.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Yes, sadly it's true. I own nothing. All Pretender characters belong to some major television corporation .C'est la vie!

"Excuse me Miss", Jarod said politely.

"What?" Parker growled as she turned around to meet her next prey. She pulled her glasses down, and spun around.

'Can I help you?" She smiled at Jarod, she hadn't been with anyone in a while. And this stranger would definitely fit the bill.

She took in the sight before her. _Mmh. What a body . Her lustful eyes shaded behind her glasses._

Parker smiled charmingly at him. Jarod felt his heart quicken as she spoke. The shades gave her eyes a dark ambience

Did you want something? Parker asked

_Jarod cleared his throat. "_Ummmmm. Could you help me figure out what this is?" He held up a big orange ball.

Parker took it from him, their hand tingling as she touched him.

"Is this a joke? Are you kidding me ?" Parker laughed.

"About what Miss ?" He asked innocently.

"This is a jawbreaker." She said. It's a type of candy, it changes colors and gets smaller as you eat it.

"That's interesting." Jarod laughed.

"Sure is." Parker said sarcastically. " Grow up underneath a rock?" she asked

A black limo pulled up next to them then a chauffeur stepped out.

Stephens. Miss. Parker greeted the driver.

"Good afternoon Ms.Parker. I'm sorry there was traffic."

_The name sent shivers down Jarod's spine. Not everyone named Parker is related to the Center he told himself . _

"Thank you, Miss. Parker." he smiled turned uneasy

"You're welcome uuuuhhh…………."

"Jaason." Jarod held out his hand.

You're welcome Jason. She smiled coyly then got in the car. She made sure she ( for a second she felt a feeling of familiarity). A sad look clouded her face.

"Miss, Are you…" but then flashed a little thigh to dumbfound him as she sat in the limo. Parker looked at him and reveled in his reaction.

He caught a glimpse of her legs. He was awe struck. Parker smiled

He came back to his senses as the car drove off.

PLEASE REVIEW….TX


	2. Past Chains

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people on the show. And I'm not using them as a way to make money or anything. But anyone that I make up belongs to me.  
Chapter 2  
  
Parker tossed the remaining content of the glass back, the alcohol leaving a trail of heat as it went down her throat.  
"Why do you always do this to yourself" ? she thought. "It's been so many years now, you have to at least try to get over it." "But I can't go back there, she died there and I cant bring myself to step into that place again." "I just can't go back there." she reasoned with herself.  
"Still talking to yourself sis?" Lyle laughed.  
"What does he want?" Parker asked him.  
"What. I can't come and visit my big sister without having motive or been sent by daddy?"  
"How did you get in ?"  
"I have a key." He waved it at her.  
He sat next to her on the couch. "He wants us to have dinner together", he said  
"I'm shocked." "When?" she sighed  
"Tomorrow night, at your favorite………  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell him I'll be there." she interrupted   
"Why are you so mad at him." Lyle asked her.  
"I'm not" she responded. "I just…. I jut want him come here himself and ask me for whatever he wants." "I .. I want to see him or hear from him at least 2 times a week." "I don't want to be sitting here waiting around for months before I get to see him, when he wants the family together or when he wants something."  
"Then why don't you come work with us, huh?" "You can see him anytime you want."  
She looked at him as if an alien was attached to his head.  
"Ok." "So I know that you don't want to go back to the center." "But come on Parker." "I have seen you training tapes, your records." "You have potential." "We could run the place together."  
"I don't want anything to do with that place." "I just want to forget that the place ever existed." She got off the couch. "Ever since I left for boarding school, I promised myself that I would never go back to that place." "It caused me so much pain to even think about it." "It would have been much easier if Daddy wasn't part of that place, he was the only family that I had left and I couldn't hate him."  
"Come on Parker, it has been years, it's time for you to move on."  
"Don't you think I know that ?" she yelled.  
"I know I don't want to be that little girl anymore," she cried. "Lyle I would love to let it go." "Trust me, but I can't." "You weren't there, you didn't see and touch her lifeless body when she died." "I just can't get that image of her lying there in the elevator out of my head." "It's everywhere in my dreams, and I would love to move on, BUT I CAN'T."   
"Parker I……. She ran off to her room ,leaving him behind..  
"I'm sorry." Lyle whispered as he left her house. Her muffled cries flooding him with guilt.  
Please review. TX 


	3. Face Them

Disclaimer in Chapter 1   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Parker woke up slowly from the bed, her eyes sore from all the crying that she had done yesterday.   
  
She walked unsteadily to the bathroom. She saw her reflex ion in the mirror.   
  
" What have you become ?" she asked herself. And as always the answer would be silenced by a drink and anything else that could make her forget.  
  
She never would have dreamt that this was where she would end up. Not married, no children, no actual relationship and dying from stress. She had dreams. She still does, but fear always got and still gets in the way. The fear of having her heartbroken. Not again, she wouldn't allow it. She could love. It wasn't exactly impossible, but she could never trust or love completely. Not even Lyle her own twin brother. A nagging feeling of dread. What was to come always followed her. She knew in her heart that in order for her to be able to live, trust and love again she had to overcome her fears. And what better way to conquer your fears than to go back to the place where it all began.  
  
A week after Parker's return to the Center.  
  
" Tomorrow, she gets her own project" Mr. Parker said.  
  
" What is it Daddy?" she asked.  
  
" It's a surprise Angel" he said.  
  
Parker smiled happily. " He's calling me his Angel again" Parker's heart sang.  
  
" To my daughter and her return" he said then raised his glass.  
  
" Here, Here" Both Parker and Lyle responded then drank the champagne.   
  
A minute later Parker was on the floor clutching her stomach in agony.  
  
" Parker? Parker?' Lyle was at her side. " Call the infirmary" he yelled.   
  
Mr. Parker picked up the phone then dialed quickly, they were there in less than a minute.  
  
The sweepers pulled Lyle away fro the body as the doctors tried to see what was wrong with her. Mr. Parker stood in the background talking to someone on his cell phone.  
  
" Prepare for the operation. We have the perfect chance. She's being sent to the infirmary" he said.  
  
" Yes Sir" Mr. Raines responded.   
  
Broots run into Sydney's office "Sydney you wouldn't believe what just happened" Broots said.  
  
" What is it Broots?"   
  
" It's Ms. Parker. She was just rushed to the infirmary" he said out of breath.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Yeah, I saw them take her."  
  
Sydney quickly got out of his seat and headed for the infirmary. He met Lyle at the door.  
  
" What happened?" Sydney asked  
  
" The doctor said that she has an ulcer. And all the drinking and stress and you know, it finally got to her."  
  
" Is she going to be okay?" Sydney asked.  
  
" Yes. She just needs to take some medicine and watch her stress levels."  
  
" She needs a vacation". Sydney said  
  
" Something like that." They walked into her room together.  
  
" Talking about me again boys?" Parker voice sounded hoarse.  
  
" Are you okay Parker?" Sydney asked.  
  
" I'm fine Sydney" she looked over at Lyle.  
  
" He had a meeting come up." he said.  
  
" I'm sure he did." she tried to get up unsuccessfully .  
  
" Parker! Where are you going.?" Lyle asked.  
  
" I just…..nowhere." she gave up when she saw look in Lyle's eyes. It was like he was daring her to move.  
  
" Good. The doctor wants to keep you here for observation."  
  
" No!" Parker stated.  
  
" Parker, please." Lyle begged.  
  
" I do not want to spend the night in the Center." she said.  
  
" I'll stay." Lyle offered.  
  
After a while of debating Parker decided it was okay.  
  
" I'll see you later" Lyle said.  
  
" Hurry back" Parker said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"It's good to see them getting along" Sydney thought.  
  
" Get well" he said.  
  
" Thank you for coming" she said then squeezed his hand softly.  
  
" Of course, would you like me to stay till Lyle gets back?" he asked.  
  
" No, Sydney you don't have to stay. I'll be fine."   
  
" Ok. See you later." he said then left.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go through with this" Mr. Parker asked himself.  
  
" It's for the good of the Center" Raines rasped behind him.  
  
" Did the doctor get the material?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, she's about to go prep her for the ……  
  
" Good. Let's just get it over with." Mr. Parker said. " Forgive me" he thought as they looked at the video feed coming from the room.  
  
Parker looked around at her surrounding and shuddered. The doctor walked into the room with a chart.  
  
" How are you doing, Ms. Parker?" he asked.  
  
" I'm just swell" she said in pain.  
  
" Well here is something for the pain." he said as he injected her with the contents of the syringe.  
  
" We are keeping you over the night for observations. We wouldn't want your ulcer to get out of hand" he said " I'll be back in a second to check on you." he said then left.  
  
" Ok I ………" Parker fell asleep in a flash.  
  
" We're ready for the insemination." the doctor said to the hidden camera.  
  
" Proceed" Mr. Raines said.  
  
" Yes, Sir." the doctor felt remorse for what he was about to do but, he also had a family to protect. He asked quietly for Ms. Parker to forgive him.  
  
He put on his gloves then took out the genetic material from the canister that Mr. Raines had brought.  
  
Lyle drove up to the gate of Labtec and Co.  
  
" I'm here to see Mr. Chasez." he said to the security man.  
  
" He's in France, Sir. He's not expected back until tomorrow." the security man said.  
  
His assistant had told him that Mr. Chasez was expecting him. A feeling of dread fell over him. "Parker!" He exclaimed and stepped on the pedal, driving quickly back to the Center.  
  
He ran quickly up to her room as soon as he got to the Center.  
  
She was sleeping on her bed. He let out a his held breath.  
  
" Lyle?" his father came up behind him.   
  
" She asked for you" Lyle told him.  
  
" I tried to get here as quickly as I could." he said.  
  
" I'm sure you did." Lyle thought.  
  
" She's going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
" Yes. They're keeping her here for observation." he said.  
  
" Mmmh. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell her that I was here to see her". he said then left.  
  
" Of course." Lyle mumbled then went into the room.  
  
He pulled a chair up to her bed. Smoothing her hair back. He rested his head next to hers on the pillow then went to sleep.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. Relax

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
Chapter 4  
  
Mr. Parker's office.  
  
"Hopefully the operation will be a success." the doctor said to Raines.  
"For your sake it better be successful". he wheezed.  
" In about six weeks, we'll be able to know for sure". the doctor said. " I know it's not my place to ask, but… what happens after she finds out about the child?"  
" You're right. It's none of your business." Mr. Parker said as he came in.  
"You can go now." he dismissed the doctor.  
" He's right, how are we going to keep track of her after she finds out?"  
" We can have a sublevel prepared in about 3 weeks". Raines said.  
" She is my daughter. She is not going to be kept here like some lab animal." Mr. Parker growled  
" As of yesterday she became a project, that we can't afford to screw up." he wheezed. " The powers that be are getting restless" he added.  
Mr. Parker advanced toward Mr. Raines.  
" My daughter is not a p……" Mr. Parker started.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
" What?" Mr. Parker responded in anger.  
The sweeper walked in slowly. " Umm, Sir… Doctor Anderson wants me to inform you that he has released Ms. Parker." he said.  
" What?" Raines said.  
" You're dismissed". Mr. Parker said to the both of them.  
Mr. Parker sat somberly at his desk contemplating what Raines had just said.  
" As of yesterday she became a project, that we can't afford to screw up.".  
  
" Lyle, the doctor released me." Parker said as they got inside her house.   
" That means that I am fine." she said.  
" He said go home and rest, I'm sure he didn't mean for you to go home, change clothes then return to work." Lyle argued.  
" Lyle, I'm fine" she said again.  
" I mean Parker, Don't let me see your pretty mug in the Center…  
" But…… You can't stop me." she said.  
" You show up and I'll order a sweeper to bring you back home". he threatened.  
" So" she sat on the couch " I guess I'll have to just drop kick every sweeper I see". she smiled.  
Lyle sat next to her. " I just want what's best for you." she rolled her eyes.  
" Parker. If you don't stay at home and relax, I'll never talk to you again". he said with his arms crossed over his chest.  
" Aww, is little brother trying to be assertive. Isn't that cute." she teased.  
" Parker!" Lyle yelled  
" Ok, Ok, Fine. I'll stay at home and rellllaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxx." she said.  
" Thank you". he said then went to the kitchen for a bite. " Call me if you need anything. Ok."  
"Ok." Parker replied in a droned voice.  
He kissed her on the forehead then was gone. There was chasing to be done.   
  
After a couple of hours of boredom the phone rang, and Parker was more than happy to answer it.  
"Hello". she said.  
" Ms. Parker".  
" Sydney, how's it going." she asked.  
" I was going to ask you the same question" he chuckled   
" I'm fine, Sydney Thanks for calling." she said.  
My father hasn't even bothered to do that she thought.   
" I heard all the sweepers were to be on the lookout for you"  
" Yeah, Lyle is being annoying" she mumbled.  
" He has your best interest at heart, and I agree with him."  
" Wow! A good old fashion gang up. Anybody else in on it." she laughed and Sydney laughed along with her.  
" I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Sydney asked.  
" Yes, you will." she answered.  
" Bye Parker." he said  
" See you later, Sydney."  
  
The phone rang a couple of minutes after Sydney had put it down in it's cradled.  
" This is Sydney." he answered.  
" Hello, Sydney". Jarod sounded a little off.  
" Are you alright ?".  
" Remember what today is ?" he asked.  
" Yes, Are you okay ?" he replied.  
" I'm fine, Sydney. Just fine".   
" Are you drunk?" Sydney asked.  
" Whatever happened to Parker ?" he asked.  
" He's still in charge of the Center Jarod". Sydney said  
" I know that Sydney. I meant his daughter.  
" Oh, Ms.Parker. Last time I checked she was fine" he said  
" That night." Jarod started.  
" Yes , that night." Sydney responded.  
' In a way, some part of me is still kind of waiting…for"  
" I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason for not…."  
" Yeah, I'm sure she did." Jarod interrupted then hung up.  
  
REVIEW,REVIEW,RREVIEW. 


	5. What Happened

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You okay Jarod?" the bartender asked.  
" I'm fine David." he put his head on the bar.  
" Let me guess. It's a women." he said as he gave Jarod another shot.  
Jarod looked away. " Ok. I understand, you don't want to talk about it".  
Jarod groaned. " Yes, it's a woman."  
" Your girlfriend, lover, fiancée,? he asked. " Nothing like that, I'm just having some past troubles".  
" An ex huh? I hear you brother".  
" You could say that" Jarod said. He got up and took out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket.   
"Keep the change." he said then left.  
  
Sydney sat in front of the DSA and watched the scenes play out. He remembered the night when   
Mr. Parker had approached him about his daughter's well being and the future that she was meant to have, away from the Center.  
  
" Sydney you have to burn that letter. He is already losing his concentration."  
" He's in love." Sydney said with a smile.  
" Ha." Mr. Parker said. " What does he know about love."  
" He knows what your daughter has shown him and what his heart tells him." Sydney replied.  
" Sydney, If you know what is good for the boy. You will burn that letter." he growled.  
" I want my daughter to have nothing to do with the Center. She's being shipped off to boarding school in Europe as we speak. I want her to have as normal a life as she can. I want her to be free of the demons which envelope her families legacy. I owe Catherine that much."  
" It's good that you want her to have a life but….Jarod is going to be heartbroken." Sydney said.  
" Jarod is part of the Center. And I want my daughter to have nothing to do with the Center…so as long as Jarod works for the Center he shall never get close to my daughter. And for his sake, you better make sure of that." he said then stormed off.  
Sydney looked fixedly at the letter in his hand. Miss. Parker came by and asked him to give it to Jarod. He didn't read it, of course not, but he was sure that it was an apology for not showing up for their usual meetings. The scene ends there.  
  
Sydney pulled out the box which contained his precious keepsakes. He took out the letter carefully.  
" I'm so sorry Jarod" he whispered, then put it away.  
  
Jarod laid in bed, Zoë body pressed flush against his.  
He felt guilty for his thoughts. How could he be thinking of the love he had with Miss. Parker whilst there was this woman who loved him, sleeping right next to him. His thoughts didn't keep him up for long, as he started to doze off.   
  
"Come on Jarod." a teenage Miss. Parker whispered to Jarod.   
" Miss. Parker we're going to get into trouble." Jarod said as he tried to avoid a spider's web in the vent. " Not if we don't get caught" Miss. Parker answered.  
He pulled her back against him, just in time, before the sweeper shine the light into the vent. " Not if we don't get caught, right? " he said then smiled. She leaned forward slightly then placed a kiss on his lips.   
" We never get caught". she smirked. Jarod shook his head to get rid of the fog which always seemed to come when Parker was around.  
" Come on, it's right here" she giggled.  
She opened the vent which led to the room. " I found this yesterday, " she said as she got down. " This will be our new secret meeting place."  
" How did you find it." he asked.  
Parker's watch started beeping. "We have five minutes to get back before Sydney comes to check on you." she said.  
" Come on, we can come back later." Jarod said.  
They turned around and climbed back into the vents. They quickly found their way back to the Sydney's lab. " One minute" Parker said.  
They pulled up chairs opposite to each other at the table. Jarod pulled a piece of a cobweb out of Parker's hair. She smiled sweetly at him and tried to hold back a laugh as Sydney walked in.  
" The game of life makes no rules but that which one makes for himself."  
a voice said as the floor split in two and they were pulled apart. Jarod was tossed into oblivion his hand stretching to reach for Parker's as she turned her back on him.  
  
He woke up in brusquely, beads of sweat gracing his body.  
Zoë woke up next to him. " What's wrong, baby?" she asked.  
" Nothing, it's just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." he whispered.  
She kissed his shoulders then laid back down, pulling him along with her to lie on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, welcoming the warmth as she played with his hair, lulling him back to sleep.  
He'd given up on his first love a long time ago. Or at least so he thought.  
  
REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW. 


	6. Airport

Disclaimer Chapter 1.  
Chapter 6  
*********************************************************  
  
"Go away" Parker mumbled as Lyle came into the bedroom waking her up.  
" Come on sis. Time for work." he said  
" I thought you wanted me to relax" she said.  
" That was yesterday" he said as he flopped down on the bed next to her.  
She opened her eyes. " I don't even remember going to sleep". she stretched out languidly.   
"I told you, you needed to rest." They got up and made their way to the kitchen.  
Lyle pours a cup of coffee then hands it to her.  
" I guess you were right about me needing some rest." she sighed.  
" I give her coffee and she's suddenly understanding." he joked.  
Lyle's cell phone rang. "Yes". he answered. ….. " We found him" Sydney said. " The jet is waiting."  
"I'm coming." Lyle said then hung up .  
" What time is it?" Parker asked.  
" It's almost ten, I'll see you at work. Huh?" Lyle said then left.  
She watched the door close. " Ok." "Where's the fire?" she asked.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lyle and the sweepers came running through the hotels main entrance.   
" We're looking for this man" he showed the picture of Jarod to the receptionist .  
" Yes, sir. He just checked out about ten minutes ago." she said.  
" Do you know where he might be going?" he asked  
" I heard him say something to the cab driver about the airport." she answered.  
" Which way to the airport?" Lyle asked as he dashed out.  
" It's east" she shouted after them. The hotel lobby hummed with questions they left.  
Thankfully the traffic wasn't extremely bad. The driver drove frantically around the cars in their way.  
About a minute to the airport they heard police sirens.   
" Stay here and deal with them" Lyle told one of the sweepers as he and the rest ran into the airport.  
"Sir, your ticket please," the hostess said.  
Jarod and Zoe handed her their tickets. As the lady checked them. Jarod looked around him, and in the throngs of people he noticed the sweepers combing through the airport, then he spotted Lyle.  
" Zoe, get in now." He whispered.  
" What's wrong?" she asked. She looked at him then what he was looking at and gasped.  
" Jarod!" Lyle screamed. All the sweepers looked at where he was pointing to.  
The alarms went off as they tried to pass through the checkpoint.   
" Sir, come here please" the security guard said to Lyle as he tried to run to Jarod  
" Dammit," he growled. " Put your hands up sir." the guard said with his gun cocked   
The sweepers were also asked to put their hands up. Everyone in the airport looked were looking at them.  
Jarod looked at them, smiling then walked through the entrance.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
" Where were you?" Parker asked as Lyle walked into his office. Parker's feet were propped up on his desk. " Somewhere between hell and a jail" he mumbled.  
"And it's only twelve o'clock." she joked. Lyle bared his teeth in a fake smile then poured himself a drink.  
" So Lyle, what exactly I'm I doing here, huh?" she asked. " I mean don't get me wrong. I love coming to work and doing nothing but talking to you and Sydney and the others but come on, I'm bored. I mean doesn't anything exciting happen around here?"  
" I'm sorry Parker but I don't know what the old man has in store for you." " Why don't you talk to him, huh? Tell him you need some excitement. Tell him to assign you to something."  
" Ok, You ready to go to lunch" Parker asked.  
" Yeah, I guess."   
" But nothing too bad for my ulcer. A week in the infirmary is all I need, I never want to see that place again." she mumbled.  
"Come on. We'll go someplace fun. My treat." Lyle said.  
" Ok, let's go." Parker and Lyle walked out of the Center to Lyle's car.  
Mr. Raines sat in his office looking at the video feeds. " It's only a matter of time, then we'll have our pretender." he grinned.  
  
REVIE,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW. 


	7. Pictures

Chapter 7.  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
After Lunch.  
  
" Hello Sydney" Ms. Parker greeted.  
" Ms. Parker. How are you doing ? " he asked.  
" Well, I'm not dead. So I guess everything is fine." she smiled.  
"I'm glad" Sydney said.  
" Sydney?" she sat conscientiously on his couch. " What ever happened to Jarod? " she asked.  
" I heard from him, just a couple of days ago, he's fine" he said. It seems that the Parkers forgot to inform Ms.Parker about Jarod.  
" So do you see him sometimes? " she asked.  
"Yes, I see him sometimes" he chuckled. Parker smiled sadly. " I …uh..I have some pictures of him, if you'd like to see them." Sydney offered.  
" Sure" she smiled. " You know being back here, just brings back so many memories." she said.  
" It seems like just yesterday you children were running around in mischief, scaring the sweepers and such. " Sydney smiled  
" We had fun." she lowered her head ." Until I had to leave….. I didn't want to Sydney." she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to be pleading for him to understand. " I didn't have a choice." Sydney nodded in response.  
" I would have come by to say goodbye but, I had no time." she sighed. "Jarod probably hated me from that day on? I'm I right." she asked. Sydney looked at her sadly.  
" I mean I wouldn't blame him. I didn't keep my promise. Before I left, I had a sweeper bring you the letter, remember." she looked at Sydney who looked back at her sympathetically. Only if you knew, child. Sydney thought.  
" I couldn't do anything at the time. He had told me to go straight to the car and the sweeper was going to drive me to the airlift. I would never had dreamt of defying my father. " she shook her head. " I didn't want Jarod to think that I…that I had just blown him off. That I…... didn't love him." she whispered.  
Sydney reprimanded himself inwardly for helping Mr. Parker bring the both of them such pain.  
" That day when I came to see him in the morning, he told me that he loved me." she smiled at the memory. Sydney smiled " He asked me if I felt the same way." she closed her eyes. " But, I just couldn't say it back. I froze. I was so scared. I don't know why I was, but I just was scared." Sydney sat beside her.  
" When that sweeper came in to tell me that it was time for me to leave." she laughed. " I was so relieved. I couldn't stand the look of hurt on his face. I mean he was pretending as if he wasn't but…I could tell."   
" So, did you tell him?" Sydney asked.  
" I told you, I couldn't." " Before I left I told him that I would see him later that day. I promised him that I'd see him later that day. I told him that I'd have his answer." she smiled sadly.  
" We all know, that didn't happen. I couldn't stop thinking about him all day, I couldn't wait to get back to the Center."  
" That night when I didn't come back, I could only imagine what he though of me."  
" He thought that, you didn't love him anymore." Sydney said  
" I wrote to him that night and many other times, but I guess he didn't care." she sighed  
No Parker, it was your father who didn't care. Sydney thought.  
" I'm almost thirty and I'm still frustrated over not saying goodbye. It's being a long time. I need to see him Sydney, I need to make things right." she said.  
" I can't assure you seeing him but, here are the pictures I was talking about." he handed her the pictures.  
She stared at the picture in disbelief. " I've seen him before." she said.  
" Really?"   
" Yes, I saw him in California, about 3 weeks ago. He was asking me about Jawbreakers" she laughed.  
" That would be Jarod." Sydney laughed.  
The next picture was of him and Zoë. " Who is she?" Parker asked.  
" Oh, that is Zoë. She's his current girlfriend." he said.  
Parker sucked in a breath. You didn't really expect him to wait around for you, did you? she asked herself.  
" He seems well." Parker said.  
" I'm sure he is." Sydney said.  
She sighed heavily as he got up from the couch. " Thanks for the talk Syd." she said as she leaned over for a hug. Sydney was caught a little of guard by it. She smiled at him then walked away, she opened the door almost bumping into Broots.  
"Ummm, sorry Ms.Parker" he mumbled.  
" It's okay Mr. Broots" she smiled then walked off.  
Broots stared after her smiling comically. Shaking his head, Sydney resigned to his seat.  
  
*********************************************************************  
" What are you doing?" Zoë asked over Jarod's shoulder. He moved over on the bed.  
" I'm trying to find out what going on in the Center and checking my mail.." he said.  
" Why?" she asked. " Just want to keep them on their toes. And us as far away from them as possible." he leaned over and kissed her.  
" So, what did you find.?" she asked  
" Apparently there is a new employee in the Center. I'm trying to find a description." he said.  
" Interesting." she said as he slithered up on the bed. "Jarod ?" her voice dropped into a low seductive tone. Jarod smiled as he put his laptop away.  
"Zoë" he whispered her name as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hands traveled down her body leaving trails of heat on her skin. She moaned his name as his hands dipped beneath the band of her underwear, she gasped into his mouth. He kissed down her neck. Doing a catlike licking motion on her pulse point. Her breath quickening with every beat.  
Then someone knocked on the door. " Room, service." the person said.  
" He gets no tip." Zoë growled as Jarod got up. He leaned down giving her a passionate kiss. " We'll finish this later" he said as he went to get the door.  
He pushed the cart in after giving the boy a tip. Zoë sat on the bed waiting.  
" And for the lady tonight, we have lobster tail, shrimp scampi, oysters and   
the piece de résistance". he opened the top of each meal. "For dessert we have a strawberry shortcake." he smiled then added " All courtesy of the Center" Zoë laughed.  
" Oh, they shouldn't have" she said. They laughed. The mail signal came on.  
Jarod went to open it. It was from C.J. "It's from Angelo" he said.  
  
"Daughter is back." It read. He scrolled down to a picture. He held his breath as he did. He was going to see Ms.Parker. His breath caught as he saw the picture. It black and white photo of Ms.Parker and Sydney . " Oh my god, that was her!"   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Family Meeting

Disclaimer in Chapter 1. Alternative Universe Fic.  
  
Chapter 7.   
  
"This is Sydney" he said into the phone.  
" Why didn't you tell me that she was back" Jarod asked calmly. Sydney got comfortable in his bed, this was going to be a long talk.  
" I take it that you found out about Miss. Parker then." he said  
" I asked you…….  
" You asked how she was not where she was." Sydney said.  
" Minor technicality."   
" I am sorry that I kept it a secret Jarod , I just didn't know how you were going to take it."   
" So how do you think I'm taking it?" Jarod asked.  
" Judging by your voice, I'd say that you are taking it quiet well, but you are mad, aren't you?" he asked.  
" I'll be fine. I'm just disappointed that I didn't know about this earlier." he sighed.  
" You've been distracted. How is Zoë?" Sydney asked.  
" She's fine. She thinks running away from the Center is fun. She sees this as an adventure."   
Sydney chuckled. " So, Have you told her about Parker" he asked.  
" No. I haven't told her much about my life in the Center. I think it's safer for her not to know the whole story of the Center." he said  
" So how much does she know." Sydney asked.  
" Just the basics, you know. Think-Tank stole me from my family since 1963.….  
You know the story Sydney" he said.  
"Yes, all too well"   
" I can't believe she's back. After all these years" he said. " What is she doing in the Center?"  
" I don't know Jarod. She got here about 3 weeks ago. I haven't seen her do anything. I'm sure she's just getting comfortable before she begins whatever it is that she's here for." he said.  
" How do you feel about her being back?" Sydney asked.  
" Sydney. Always the psychiatrist." he sighed. " I don't know how I feel about it. I don't know how I feel about her."  
" You think that you might still feel something for her?" he asked.  
" I don't know Sydney. But… I will figure it out. He said then hung up.  
Sydney stared at the receiver in his hand. " I should have taught him telephone manners." he said shaking his head. Then he hung up the phone.  
Jarod walked into the room. Zoë was sleeping on the bed serenely, her hair spread over the pillow, covering her face.  
Jarod smiled at the beauty before him. He took off his shirt then crawled into bed.  
  
Zoe reached over lazily to the other side of the bed, a warm spot greeted her ,but there was no body. She got up slowly. Stretching her limbs till they made a popping sound.  
Jarod came up behind her from the kitchen. He leaned in and whispered " Good morning." he started kissing her neck.  
" Good morning to you too." she said smiling.  
" We're meeting my family today." he mumbled against her.  
" Really? I would never have guessed…. I guess maybe the glint in your eyes might have been a give away." she chuckled.  
" Very funny" he said.  
" Really Jarod. I am so happy for you." she said then headed for the bathroom  
Jarod smiled happily at the thought of seeing them, he hadn't found his mother yet, but at least he found his dad and Emily, his sister…And for now, that was enough.  
" Where are we meeting them?" Zoë yelled from the bathroom.  
" There's an abandoned warehouse not far from here. We'll meet them there." he said.  
She finished brushing her teeth and hair and had cleaned her face thoroughly. She shed her night gown then called out for Jarod.  
" Could you hand me that dress hanging on the couch? I'm not decent." she said  
" Since when have you been shy, Ms. Let-Jump-In-The-Pool-Naked? He laughed.  
" Just didn't want to start something that we couldn't finish" she said. The door to the bathroom swung open. She stood innocently by the sing wearing nothing but a dark blue laced panty.  
Jarod's eyes glazed over with arousal, he quickly closed the distance between them, dress in hand.  
" We could finish this." he said between kisses.  
" What time do we have to meet them?" she asked breathlessly   
"9 o'clock." he said leaving a trail of wetness and a feeling of relief as he roamed her neck to her chest.  
She looked out at the watch on the bed stand. " We have 30 minutes she said.  
" Good" he growled playfully.  
She allowed him to sweetly torture her some more before painfully moving away.  
"Zoë!" he moaned in protest.  
"Hey, I want to look pretty for your family. First impressions are important Sweetie." she said. " But you are already beautiful." Jarod said then resumed his trail of kissing over her body.  
" You make it so hard to say no." she moaned.  
" Then don't say no." he answered.  
" Ok." she took his head into her hands.  
" I have to get ready. Now I only have 25 minutes to look my best." she said.  
" Fine, Fine." he let himself out of the bathroom.  
"Women!" he mumbled as he left.  
  
He took a deep breath to compose himself. Just then his computer beeped. He pressed the button to turn on the screen.  
His father appeared o the screen.  
" Dad!" he exclaimed excitedly.   
" Hello son." "I'm afraid we've got some bad news." he said somberly. Jarod's heart fell." "What could possibly be wrong". 


	9. You look happy!

**Chapter Nine. Disclaimer in One.**

"What's going on?" Lyle asked

" What do you mean?"  
" You look different? He said trying to pinpoint what was new.

" Parker furrowed her brows imitating what he was doing.

" You're smiling. New boyfriend?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

" Grow Up. No I don't have a new boyfriend."

They ran into Sydney on their way out.

" You're looking well today Ms. Parker." He greeted.

" See I told you. Lyle said.

" Good day to you too Mr. Lyle." Sydney faked as smile. Because Parker knew nothing of the Pretender project, they have had to get along. Keep up appearances, so to speak for her sake.

" There's nothing going on I promise." Parker said looking at Lyle.

" It's not a sin to look well Ms. Parker. Accept the compliment."

" Thank You Sydney." She smiled as him then they left to go to lunch.

" Tell me why you're happy." Lyle followed closely behind her. " I'm not driving you to lunch until you tell me."

" First of all, HA!" Parker said. " Secondly I don't even need you to drive me to lunch I can drive myself. And third there are sweepers around here who would love to take me out to lunch." she opened the car and sat in the drivers seat.

" I'm not sitting in the car with you. You drive like a maniac. I'm driving."

" I thought you weren't going to drive until I told you why I was happy." She got out of the car.

" Just go and sit down."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lyle drove to a posh Italian restaurant a couple of miles away from the Center.

They ordered almost everything imaginable then proceeded to eat.

" Woah, Slow down." Lyle laughed at Parker.

" You know what's weird. I've been so hungry lately. Ravenous really. Craving the weirdest things. Yesterday I ate a whole tub of bunny tracks."

" You hate Bunny Tracks." He said. She got terribly ill one summer during camp. Filling up on just ice-cream for a whole day is never a good idea.

" I know."

" Maybe you're pregnant. I hear they get cravings for things they don't usually like."

Parker laughed. " Can you imagine me, someone's mother. That would be funny."

" You'd make a great mom. You'd have the best nannies and wet nurses and…."

" Shut up." Parker threw a crouton at him.

" Try the scampi." Lyle gave her the plate.

A wave of nausea overcame Parker. She took a deep breath trying to gain control of the sudden feeling.

" Oh this one's good. Try this." Lyle handed her another plate.

Parker felt the nausea again and this time she went in search of a bathroom.

Lyle ran after her stopping at the door and then going in anyway.

Hunched over, Parker emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

After a couple of minutes the feeling was gone and she straightened up.

An old lady smiled at her as she came out.

" I remember those first couple of months. How far are you honey?" she asked

" Far with what?"  
" The pregnancy. How far along are you."

" Oh, I'm not pregnant ." Parker said.

" Please. You can't fool me. I've seen my share of pregnant women in my day." She smiled at Lyle. " The glow. You're pregnant sweetheart. Congratulations."

Lyle stared wide eyed at her in the mirror.

" Stop looking at me like that I'm not pregnant."

" It makes sense." Lyle said.

" Just because some crazy woman says that I am doesn't mean that I am."

" It makes sense. The eating, the craving. You look different." he said

" It doesn't make sense because there's nothing to make sense of." Parker sighed frustrated.

The waiter came back to the table asking if they'd want anything else.

" I've lost my appetite. I've had my fill of crazy." she walked off.

Lyle paid the check then followed after her.

They both sat in the car at the same time, slamming the doors.

Lyle hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Parker asked

" I thought we told each other everything."

" Lyle I can't believe that you're…"  
" I don't expect you to tell you about your sex life. But something as big as this. Being pregnant. Parker that's huge…. I ….."

" Look at me." she said. " I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I haven't been with anyone in a really long time. You hear that. So unless this is one of those spiritual impregnation. Trust me I am not pregnant. Ok." she laughed.

" Ok. If you say so." Lyle smiled

" Now take me to the drug store." Parker ordered.

" Why?" Lyle asked.

" We're getting a pregnancy test so I can shut you up."

Paris, France

" Oooooooooooohh. I can't believe this. We're in Paris." Zoë said excitedly. " I have to thank your dad for choosing such a great meeting place. I am going to shop until I drop." Zoë squealed.

Jarod shook his head. Women can adjust anywhere as long as they can go shopping.

" Well first we have to go and meet my Dad. Then you can shop until you drop." he said pulling her toward a cab.

" Right here please." Jarod said in French to the cabbie.

They got out in front of an old cottage. Emily came running out of the house jumping into Jarod's arms. She placed wet smacking kisses on his cheek.

" I didn't know you were her." Jarod said happily.

" I'm a surprise." she said. She held his hand, pulling him along into the house.

After all the initial greeting. Jarod introduced Zoe.

Zoe with her cheerful disposition had already got everyone to like her. Before the men knew it, the girls had already escaped and were on their way to a shopping filled day.

" Wow you've grown." Jarod looked at the clone.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Making Plans

Chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: It's in the first one**

" Beep, beep, beep." the alarm sounded.

"Ok, Parker. Stay calm. It'll be fine if you're pregnant."

She laughed at him. " Lyle. I'm not pregnant. … You know what….." she pushed him playfully into the bathroom. "How about you go and check the stick, I know that will shut you up." she left him in the bathroom and went to fix dinner.

Parker turned around a minute later to find Lyle standing at the doorway stunned.

" Thank You. Now do you believe me?"

" Parker, the line was blue." he said

" I knew it would be . I'm not pregnant….. Wait…. Doesn't the blue line mean that…?"

she suddenly felt ill.

" It means that you're pregnant."

" You're lying. Lyle this is not something you should be joking around with." she threw a

grape at him.

" Parker I'm not joking ." he showed her the instructions on reading the results.

Her breathing became constricted. She suddenly felt dizzy.

" Congratulations Mary, Jesus is on his way."

The words started to jumbled in her mind as they came out of his mouth, then she felt herself falling.

Jarod and the clone; who had now decided to call himself had spent the day getting to know each other with the girls out of the way taking the Paris shops no doubt by storm. Ever since Jarod had saved the boy from they hadn't had a chance to really talk. They had to split up in order to increase their chances of evading the Center. The boy had been left with their dad, and it had obviously been good for him. He had already started to grow into a man. He was looking more and more like the adult Jarod with each passing day.

* * *

" So how's life treating you?" Jarod asked.

" It's.. It's been an adjustment. " Christopher answered.

" It's not as if I'm not happy to be out of there but…"

" The Centre is all you know" Jarod finished

" Yes, something like that."

" You'll get used to it. Trust me. There's so much for you to see and learn from, you'll barely think of the Centre." Jarod said with a smile

"Right. I'll only think of them every other time when we have to move again. What is it with the Centre anyway? Why can't they just let us go?" he said sadly

" I don't have the answer for that one. I'll tell you what. You'll be the first to know when I find out." he smiled.

" We're back." both girls said in unison which made them laugh

"What did you get me/" jumped all over Emily.  
" Hey, get away." she held him at a distance

Jarod smiled at his sister and Christopher, they seemed so comfortable with each other. A little jealousy crept into his heart.

Zoe noticed the sad smile on his face. " I got something for you." she whispered into his ear." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Before anyone could stop them Jarod and Zoe snuck upstairs quietly, closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

" What happened." Parker woke up with a headache.

" You fainted after you…"  
" And you didn't catch me?" she said rubbing a sore spot on her head.

" I did catch you." he said. " I had a little accident coming to your room. Your head might have hit the door.." he mumbled the last part. She threw a pillow at him.

"Lyle" her voice sounding like a child's " I'm pregnant." tears shinning in her eyes

Hey, listen. If you say you're not pregnant then I'm going to believe you.

" But the test…"  
" Sometimes have defaults, college experience don't ask. Tomorrow we'll go and see a doctor, have you tested. Just to be sure ok." Parker shook her head yes.

" What would I do without you." she rolled her eyes.

" I don't know. But I'm pretty sure you'd be a mess." he smile giving her a hug.

" I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Okay. Don't worry."

* * *

Just before Jarod and Zoe could even start anything there was a knock on the door.

"We're going out for dinner, everyone is waiting." Major Charles said.

" Ah the perks of living with a family." Zoe said with sarcasm.

Jarod smiled at her. " We can finish this tonight." he kissed her and raced downstairs to go to dinner with the family. Zoe not far behind. His first dinner with his family since… well he couldn't remember. The only thing that could have made this day better was if his mother had been with them.

Review!


End file.
